


The real traitor

by Kazzoosomniac



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazzoosomniac/pseuds/Kazzoosomniac
Summary: Techno wasn't mad at first. It was in his nature to be seen as a villain. His deep voice and almost homicidal tendencies would scare a lot of people, his deep monotone voice, from what he heard, could make people shiver."𝘚𝘰 𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘩𝘯𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵?""𝘐'𝘮 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘢𝘳𝘤𝘩𝘺, 𝘢𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘢 𝘨𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘯𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘐'𝘮 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺, 𝘴𝘰 𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘩𝘯𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘐 𝘢𝘮. 𝘍𝘰𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘸"OrTechno finally snaps
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 159





	The real traitor

**Author's Note:**

> I was scrolling through twitter and I saw so many fanarts. Needed some way to let go of my sobbing

Techno wasn't mad at first. It was in his nature to be seen as a villain. His deep voice and almost homicidal tendencies would scare a lot of people, his deep monotone voice, from what he heard, could make people shiver.

But when Tommy, his little brother, came to him one day and had the audacity to call him a traitor, Techno snapped.

"Oh? I'm a traitor now? Tommy I was never on your side." Techno monologued "I was for the abolishment of the government, I said it from the start"

"𝘚𝘰 𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘩𝘯𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵?"  
"𝘐'𝘮 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘢𝘳𝘤𝘩𝘺, 𝘢𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘢 𝘨𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘯𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘐'𝘮 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺, 𝘴𝘰 𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘩𝘯𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘐 𝘢𝘮. 𝘍𝘰𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘸"

Tommy could only watch as Techno walked closer to him, silently shaking. He had never seen techno this... tired? Annoyed? He didn't have the words to describe the many emotions on his brother's face "If anything YOU betrayed ME Tommy, I believed you would get it. You watched FIRST HAND as Wilbur lost his mind because of this stupid leadership! AND I TRUSTED YOU ENOUGH TO SHOW YOU ALL WHAT I'D BEEN WORKING ON." Techno's voice started going up in volume now, he was shaking in seemingly rage. Tommy had never seen this Techno before. Tired, stressed... pissed

"I GAVE EVERYONE NETHERITE ARMOUR! SWORDS, BOWS, ARROWS, SHIELDS! MORE WEALTH THEN YOU COULD EVER IMAGINE. WEEKS OF MINING IN THE NETHER. ONLY TO GET BACKSTABBED IN THE END." He didn't know how he didn't notice this until now, but tears were streaming down Techno's voidy black eyes. In the end, Techno's throat seemed to stop working, because any noise that would try to escape would sound scratchy and distant. When the pig noticed this, he stopped, and suddenly walked away.

Tommy tried to call after him but it was no use, The blade was gone.

All that remained in Tommy's mind was

"Are we the real traitors?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short! This is my first one-shot and I didnt really have many ideas.
> 
> This will also be posted on my wattpad


End file.
